Deseo Obediente
by Sebieth SuzaKuran
Summary: GrimmUlqui, este es una pequeña historia de dos capítulos, ubidada en "Las Noches" en una noche en especial, donde Grimmjow declara un interés sobre normal en el pelinegro.


-¡Ulquiorra! ¡Vuelve aquí! –exigía una gruesa voz. Grimmjow, la sexta espada. De erizado pelo y ojos color azul con líneas de color azul-verde al lado de sus ojos. Su estatura es considerable y posee una constitución atlética y bien formada. Una personalidad extremadamente explosiva, la que lo hace uno de los arrancar más difíciles de controlar. Solo el que se conoce como el jefe, es decir Aizen, lo mantiene "quieto". Pero desde hace algún tiempo, hay cierto ente que provoca en Grimmjow… algo más que una simple distracción.

Así es, al que estaba gritando desesperadamente. Al calmado, frio y calculador espada Numero cuatro. Ulquiorra Cifer. El ente de cabellos negros, ojos verdes de místicas características, que resaltan su personalidad "calmada". De piel literalmente blanca, con el resto de su mascara Hollow se encuentra al lado izquierdo de su cabeza. Dado forma de un casco a la mitad. El, que se podría considerar, de los arrancar mas fieles al que un día fue capitán (en la sociedad de almas) Aizen.

Dos seres… totalmente diferentes. El ojiverde caminaba con las manos en los bolcillos de su hakama. Ignorando los comentarios, maldiciones y demás de Grimmjow; Ulquiorra siempre trataba de llevar pacificas "relaciones" con sus compañeros. Pero, igualmente desde hace unos, días, meses o quien sabe cuanto tiempo. La presencia de la sexta espada le… incomodaba de sobremanera.

-¡Te estoy hablando! –ahora el de mayor estatura estaba impidiéndole el paso al menor.

-Si pelea es lo que buscas, estoy ocupado –le decía sin mirarlo, como es la costumbre cuando actúa "aburrido".

-¡Yo no quiero pelear! –lo arrinconaba contra la pared.

-No lo parece.

-¡Solo cállate!

Y eso hizo… lo cual, enloqueció más al oji azul.

-¡¿Qué no te cansas de ser tan obediente? –le recriminaba.

-Eso es algo que deberías aprender, pero si… no me cansa.

-¡Bah! –lo tomaba de las manos y las alzaba a la pared. En eso sus miradas tuvieron que encajarse una con otra. El mayor con su fuerza bruta evito que Ulquiorra escapara se su juicio. Lanzo su cara contra la del otro. Sus labios chocaron, el ojiverde, lo que nunca había pasado. Estaba abriendo los ojos sin medida. Estaba absorto y totalmente confundido, lo que debe insistirse… no es una conducta que la cuarta espada tuviera antes.

El peli azul se estaba entregando al acto, intentaba abrirse paso entre la cerrada boca de Ulquiorra, lamia el labio inferior de este con lujuria. En algún momento del suceso, el peli negro cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar.

En cuanto Grimmjow lo noto, se acerco más al menudo cuerpo. El cual dio un leve respingo al sentir tal cercanía. En otros momentos, por lo menos ya tendría su Zanpakutou atravesando al peli azul. Pero… no. El mayor apretaba las manos del otro. Grimmjow se sentía maravillado con la húmeda cavidad del pasivo.

-Ichimaru… -menciono con gran esfuerzo, a ambos se les había acabado el aire. Y el cuarto arrancar mas fuerte recordó, que en toda "Las Noches" había un sistema de vigilancia infalible, el cual el encargado era Gin.

-Que se vaya al diablo –Grimmjow besaba el cuello del peli negro, el cual cerro los ojos con fuerza al sentir suaves mordidas en esa parte que, había descubierto, le era muy sensible. Y para aumentar la tensión en ese blanco cuerpo, el peli azul coloco su muslo en la entrepierna del ojiverde.

-Ahmm –de nuevo sorpresa en la mirada del más calmado. Había soltado… un gemido.

-Interesante –se reía con maldad. Había logrado lo que nadie, o no que el supiera, había hecho a la cuarta espada. Hacerle sentir placer. –Entonces –soltaba una de las manos de su "victima" para llevar la suya al mentón blanco. –Si tanto te gusta obedecer órdenes… -se acerco de nuevo para susurrarle en el oído –Ven conmigo. –lamia el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Olvídalo –se separo ya que el mayor había olvidado la extrema "seriedad" de Ulquiorra.

-Hey, espera "espadita de cuarta" –ese era un nuevo insulto creado por la mente nada creativa de la sexta. Le dijo mientras lo rodeaba de la cintura, pero por la espalda del menor. Ya que este ya estaba emprendiendo escape.

-Suéltame –le decía ahora mas serio que nunca.

-No lo hare.

-Te puedo matar.

-Pero no lo harás –sonreía engreído. La afirmación dejo callado a Ulquiorra "¿Qué le hacia decirlo sin dudar?" "¿Qué acaso se sentía mas fuerte?"

-No lo repetiré. –amenazo.

-Esta bien –lo soltaba. El menor quería suspirar, por primera vez, de alivio. Pero como siempre pasa con el sexto, es simplemente impredecible. Paso una de sus manos por debajo de las piernas de Ulquiorra, rápidamente lo levanto y beso sus blancos labios.

-Bájame –ahora ordenaba. –Ahora.

Con la velocidad del mayor al máximo, en efecto lo bajo, pero en la cama del peli azul. No le dio tiempo de escapar de nuevo, se coloco arriba de el. Con sus piernas apretaba las caderas del ojiverde.

El anterior solo le quedo mas que examinar el rostro de su ahora captor.

-¿Qué pretendes con todo esto? –pregunto ya cansado de esa molesta actitud. El que siempre intentaba sacarlo de quicio, ahora lo estaba logrando y con gran merito. –Ya deja de jugar.

Le dijo, asegurando que de eso se trataba. Solo era un juego ¿No? Pero por alguna extraña razón, tan extraño como todo lo demás, la cuarta espada sentía un vacio al decirlo. Eso, lo que su intuición le decía… era que algo le "atraía" del problemático sexto, pero eso era imposible, al ser arrancar… no. Al ser un Hollow, había perdido su corazón. La prueba de ello estaba en su cuerpo.

-Quiero… -fue lo único que el peli negro escucho, había estado tan sumido en sus juicios que no le presto atención a algo de suma importancia.

-¿Qué dijiste? –pregunto sin querer divagar, o echar a andar algo llamado "imaginación" e ilusionarse inútilmente.

-Te quiero para mi –lo repitió algo confundido, y esa cara, para Ulquiorra fue motivo de una sonrisa. Una muy sutil, y se podría decir que inocente. -¿Ulquiorra? –esa acción lo dejo en un momento de estupidez por unos segundos. Entonces el menor tuvo que sacarlo de ese estado, se levanto, lo jalo de la nuca, pidiéndole un beso.

-Acepto –susurro en los labios entreabiertos del ojiazul –Solo si haces algo

-No me digas que me vuelva obediente, porque ve olvidándolo. –se molestaba

-Como ser mas racional que tu, no estoy pidiendo imposibles.

-Maldito –sonreía -¿Qué deseas? –preguntaba con burla

-Que seas mío… -ahora el sorprendido era Grimmjow. Efusivamente bajo al pelinegro de nuevo a la cama, dejando un apasionado beso.

-¿Es tu idea de "igualdad"? –le decía mientras lo abrazaba estando juntos en la cama.

-Si bien no lo quieres asi, con gusto te dejo. –le aseguraba.

-Me obligaras a encerrarte –retaba. –Te quiero

-No lo harás –sonreía por dentro. Esta era la primera vez que obedecía algo con verdadero ahincó, pues ese era su deseo. –Yo también.

-Esto si es digno de hacer celebración. –se acomodaba sobre el blanco pecho de su Ulquiorra. Comenzaba a quitar con cuidado la ropa superior del peli negro mientras se besaban.

-¿Y las cámaras? –le decía juguetón.

-Dejemos que Ichimaru se entretenga. –mordió el cuello de su pareja.

-Ahmmn. Como quieras. –entonces la cuarta espada giro rápidamente, quedando sobre el vientre de Grimmjow. El cual solo podía observar absorto, dado que la ropa del peli azul no le cubre la parte de su bien formado pecho, Ulquiorra tuvo acceso rápido a los pezones del mayor. Los mordía ligeramente para después pasar su delicada lengua.

-Ahn –gimió el ojiazul –Continua –le decía provocativamente. Y así lo hizo. Su lengua parecía con vida propia, bajo al ombligo de la sexta espada y le hundió en la parte cóncava con lujuria. Llevo sus manos para recorrer el amplio pecho, así cuando llegaron a la parte baja, Ulquiorra deslizo lentamente la hakama de su amante. Dejaba cortos besos en su vientre.

-Ul…Ulquiorra –rugía. No aguanto por mucho mas, cambio las posiciones. Rasgo con desesperación la ropa del pelinegro. Una mano blanca se coloco en su pecho, intentando decirle que calmara su ímpetu. Pero al final, mando al diablo todo eso…

-No me molesta que seas un salvaje –le decía tomando su cara entre sus manos.

-Bien, por que lo seré. –acerco, dos de sus dedos a la boca del ojiverde. El cual, los termino de acercar con su mano, y los lamio con gula. El mayor no pudo evitar imaginarse que esa boca podría estar devorando cierta parte de el.

Saco sus dedos, con la ropa de Ulquiorra ya fuera de combate, el peli azul se quedo por unos segundos estático ante la extrema belleza del ojiverde. Lo veía tan perfecto, que no creía real que fuera suyo.

El menor separo sus piernas. Dándole entender al otro que se apresurara. Ambas hombrías clamaban atención, metió los dos dedos en un movimiento. El mas fuerte de ellos, solo prolifero un gemido de placer. El dolor no era nada, no para el pelinegro, y mas aun cuando ese lo provocaba el ser que, a pesar de tener poco tiempo, había descubierto amar.

-Ahmm ahahahah –los dedos del mayor simulaban penetraciones. El pelinegro se había acostumbrado con asombrosa velocidad a las intromisiones, cuando sintió el tercer digito adentrarse lentamente, ladeo su rostro perdido en el desbordante éxtasis.

-Con razón Aizen esta tan interesado en ti –decía sacando los dedos para acomodarse entre sus piernas. El ojiverde no había entendido el sentido que quería darle a esas palabras. Se levanto, sorprendiendo a su compañero y de un solo movimiento se auto penetro soltando un gemido fuerte, que retumbo en toda la habitación. El mayor solo tuvo que comprimir el deseo de comenzar a embestirlo a lo bestia, tenia que mantener aunque sea un poco la calma.

-N-No me interesa…Aizen –le ronroneaba al oído, mientras le lanzaba su aliento. Se besaron continuamente, hasta que los blancos labios del menor estaban terriblemente sonrojados, el activo, tomo por las caderas a Ulquiorra levantándolo, en un lento pero delirante vaivén, el pelinegro se mordió el labio, estaba hundiéndose en ese terrible mar, llamado placer.

-Ahahah mnha ahahamha –rodeaba el cuello del ojiazul –Grimm… Grimmjow… mas… quiero…mas

Lo recostó en la cama, se apoyo en ella para penetrar con más fuerza esa entrada. Tenían entrecerrados los ojos, respiraban con dificultad, sus pechos corrían acelerados, una ligera capa de sudor comenzaba a envolverlos.

-Ul…Ulquiorra –le susurraba entre sus labios.

Ahora tomaba las blancas piernas, y las elevaba para perimirle más acceso. El menor tomo las sudadas sabanas entre sus dedos, las aprisiono conforme sentía más y mas placentero el acto, de nuevo mordía su propio labio, al punto que este termino sangrando.

Grimmjow se apresuro a limpiar el hilillo de sangre, jugo con su lengua y de nueva cuenta recorrió con ella el pecho del peli negro.

-¡AhAhAhahAh! –el peliazul no cabía en dicha, estaba poseyendo al ser que lo traía loco desde hace tiempo, y no solo eso, era mutuo. Ambos querían que sucediera, claro el activo mas que cualquiera.

-Te amo –le dijo mientras le besaba dulcemente el cuello, dejando marcas visibles en el. Tenia que dejar claro, que la cuarta espada ya tenia dueño. Giro el cuerpo del ojiverde, penetrándolo de una estocada, el mayor suponía que para esas alturas del partido el peli negro podría soportar algo mas… rápido.

-¡Ahmm! ¡Ahah! ¡Ahmmmn! –el mayor, tenia ahora en su mano el miembro del peli negro. Lo masturbaba con la misma rapidez que sus embestidas. –Grimm…¡Mmmha!

-Puedes correrte –le susurro en el oído con su seductora voz.

-Ca-Cállate –sus cuerpos se movían en una armoniosa danza. Grimmjow solo sonrió, dejo dulces besos a todo lo largo de la espalda blanca de su pareja. Con una mano seguía complaciendo el miembro de Ulquiorra, y con la otra recorría con suaves carisias sus muslos. Apretando donde deseara hacerlo. Quería palpar cada centímetro de esa piel que ahora era suya, jugar con las gotas cristalinas de su sudor, y seguir rompiéndolo.

-Mírame –le dijo, sacando su miembro de nueva cuenta para darle la vuelta al menor. Sus mejillas están a punto de explotar, lo que nunca se había visto en una piel tan blanca, lanzaba su aliento a la cara de Grimmjow mientras obedecía. Cuando de nuevo estaba dentro, lo rodeo con sus brazos mientras el pasivo permanecía con su espalda contra las sabanas, el peli azul estaba dando sus últimos movimientos, la entrada del menor se estaba comenzando a contraer con mucha fuerza, y el miembro del oji azul sentía esa presión extremadamente deliciosa. Ahora en un ritmo mucho mas salvaje, atacaba el menudo cuerpo.

-¡Ahmm! ¡AhAhAH! Grimmjow… ya no…¡AHAHAHAH! ¡MMAH! ¡AH! -el menor contrajo su cuerpo entero, lanzo su cabeza hacia atrás. Dos estocadas después, el aludido se corrió, llenando la entrada de Ulquiorra con su semen.

El peli azul cansado cayó sobre el alocado pecho del oji verde. El cual lo abrazo posesivamente, y miraba receloso a toda dirección, a pasar de no parecer muchas cosas, ahora Ulquiorra se sentía mas celoso que cualquier ser que pudiera llegar a existir, iba a dejarle claro a Ichimaru, que la sexta, le pertenecía.

-Te amo –le repitió Grimmjow levantándose para perderse de nuevo en la mirada misteriosa de su amante.

-Lo se –le contestaba engreído. El mayor solo lo miro extrañado, noto la dirección que a veces dirigía a cierta esquina de la habitación. Solo provoco que el peli azul se comenzara a carcajear. Haciendo que el pelinegro enarcara su mirada. -¿te podrías calmar? –le pregunto evitando la burlona mirada de Grimmjow.

-Je, si tanto te preocupa. Entonces dinos, a la cámara y a mi, que es lo que sientes. –tomaba delicadamente su mejilla. Al menor no le quedaba de otra, al salir de la habitación tendría que rendir cuentas. Así que mejor era comenzar.

-Mío – le dio un beso al mayor mientras sonreía con maldad, y lo volvió abrazar. Ulquiorra era, "nuevo" en el campo del amor, así que intuía que su comportamiento de "niño" era adecuado.

-Es un comienzo –admitió el oji azul mientras acariciaba las hebras negras. –Se buen chico, y ve a decirle a Ichimaru que deje de estar detrás de la puerta complaciéndose.

Para que Ulquiorra no gritara, el mayor dejo un corto beso. Pero eso no calmo el bochorno del pelinegro, entonces no era precisamente la cámara el problema, si no que… ¡el bastardo centinela los había seguido!

-Ya me las pagaras… estúpido Grimmjow. –decía sonriente. El mayor, solo le regreso a mirada cómplice mientras chocaban sus frentes con dulzura. Después de eso, una serie de eventos, no inesperados pero si extraños para los ojos escépticos, comenzaron a salir a luz. Todo lo que aconteció en "las noches", fue una ruleta extremadamente alocada, pero… eso es otra historia.


End file.
